Gone
by Mylene1
Summary: What if the Suzaku boys wanted to express their feelings after Miaka left and Hotohori died?? Hmm...we wonder...


Ok this popped up to me when i was watching Mtv one day and I saw 'N snyc asittin there singin. And i wondered,  
"Hey i wonder what the Suzaku boys would look like doin that..." And whala! Enjoy!  
Authors Note: Okay this fanfic mah suck, flame meh all you want...i spent a while on it but if it sux then i guess  
i deserved it...ohh well R/R PLLZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!! PLLZZZ!!! Thanx ^^  
  
(Tasuki runs out and stands in front of microphone)  
Tasuki taps phone **tap tap** Is this thing on? Ok listen up. Mylene doesn't want you to sue cause she don't own  
me or anybody else you see here. Get it? Get it. Got it? Good! Better... Thank you bitches bwahahahaa!   
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's all in black and white and you see Tasuki, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Miaka sitting  
on a couch. Tamahome gets up and puts on record and they start dancing around. Then Tamahome sits down   
next to Miaka and acts all bashful and stuff. She blinks all wildly and kisses Tamahome on his cheek and he falls  
over...and it starts)  
  
(Tamahome)  
(Tamahome gets a little rhythm and starts dancing and moving to the music)  
(Tamahome says with a lot of feeling and off key)  
There's a thousand words that I could say!  
To make you come home!  
(Makes hand movement like telling you to come and it hits the camera's lens)  
Tamahome: Oops  
Director:CUT CUT!!!   
Tasuki: Damn it Tamahome...  
Tamahome: What?  
Director: I said put feeling in it but don't smack the damn lens like you smacked Miaka around...the camera can't  
take that much abuse...damn...let's just start again.  
  
(They begin rolling again)  
  
Tamahome  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
(Makes the mouth thing with his hand)  
To make you come home  
(Moves his index fingers)  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
(Makes walking movements with his index and middle finger)  
Left me alone  
(Spotlights mysteriously shines on him and shows snow in background)  
  
Director: CUT!!! Where did those spotlights come from?  
  
(everyone looks around and sees Tasuki and Nuriko with the spotlight and dropping fake snow)  
  
Director: Tasuki, Nuriko! Stop that at once! You'll get your chance under the spotlight...one day..BUT NOT TODAY!  
Now lets continue rolling!  
  
Tasuki: Wait a sec...i dun get to sing lead?  
Director: No.  
Tasuki: What!? I wanna sing lead. I have excellent vocals ya know. I was lead in school chorus i'll have ya' know!  
Director: That's great Tasuki but Miaka left Tamahome so he sings lead. Roll from where we left off Tama.  
Tamahome: Alright.  
Tasuki: We'll see about that...  
  
I remember what you said to me  
(puts his hands on his head and closes his eyes)  
You were acting so strange  
(Opens shis eyes and they are swirls)  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
(Tasuki pops out with a cane and sun glasses on and smacks Tamahome continuesly)  
Tamahome: Ow!! That you needed a change!  
  
Director: CUT!!!!! Damn it Tasuki get off the set!!  
Tasuki: That was part of the video though.   
Director: Well that did uh....  
  
(Tamahome rubs the blood from his head)  
  
Director: We'll keep it!!! ROLL!  
  
(Tamahome)  
Was...was..was it something I said  
(Rubs his head)  
To make you turn away?  
  
Director: CUT! What the hell was that Tamahome? Sing with some feeling!!! Damn it FEELING!!!!!! ROLL!  
  
(Tamahome)  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
(His lips turn blue and blood rolls in his mouth)  
If I could just find a way  
(Makes wave movements with his hand)  
To make it so that you were right here  
(stomps his foot and he falls out)  
  
Director: CUT!!! Damn it Tamahome...you ruin everything...We need a improv or something...someone dress like  
Tamahome for a while or act stupid or somethin....how bout you Tasuki, you wanted to sing lead.  
  
Tasuki: Well, i dunno. OK.  
(Director drags Tamahome to some dirt off set and throws him down)  
Director: GREAT! Start from where we left off.  
  
(Tasuki)  
Right now...  
  
(Everyone)  
I've been sitting here  
(Everyone looks at the camera all serious)  
Can't get you off my mind  
(Tasuki looks like he gives the words some REAL meaning)  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
(Nuriko winks and flexes his 'muscles')  
I've drove myself insane  
(Chichiri grabs his head and goes crazy literally)  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(Tasuki reaches out his hand like touching something)  
But the truth remains..  
  
(Tamahome suddenly wakes up and rubs his head)  
Tamahome: What the--  
(Tamahome sees Tasuki in HIS spotlight)  
Tamahome: Why that little!  
  
You're  
(Tasuki drinks vodka) gone..  
You're  
(Mitsukake all unenthusiastic) gone..  
Baby you're   
(Tasuki taking another swig) gone  
Girl you're gone  
(Nuriko looks at Hotohori picture) baby boy, you're...  
(Chchiri)No da! Gone!  
You're  
(Everyone) gone..  
You're...  
  
(The director looks very pleased)  
(Tamahome runs on the set and punches Tasuki out the way and takes lead again)  
  
(Tamahome)  
Now, I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
(Rubs head and rest of blood off)  
Won't change the fact that you're gone, no baby  
(Shakes head and finger)  
  
Director: CUT CUT!! Tamahome where the hell did you come from...you...you just knock Tasuki out the way...NO!   
NO!! I'm not gonna have that! Get off my set until I say for you to come back! Go to your trailer mister.  
  
(Tamahome looks down and everyone stares at him until he is off the set and he heads for his trailer)  
(Director helps Tasuki up.)  
Director: You ok?  
Tasuki: I dunno...I dun think i can sing lead anymore for a while.  
Director: Great! That's just great!!! uhmm Mitsukake you sing lead.  
Mitsukake: Really...ok.  
Director: Take your place Tasuki and we'll start from where we left off.  
  
(Tasuki takes his place anf they start again)  
  
(Mitsukake unenthusiastically sings and sits there while everyone puts feeling into it)  
But if there's something that (stays in same low voice)I could do  
  
Director: STOP! CUT!! Mitsukake put some feeling into it! Shake your ass or something. Lets start from But if there's.  
  
(Mitsukake waves his hand slowly and closes his eyes)  
But if there's something that I could do  
(Mitsukake begins rocking his body slowly and off beat)  
Won't you please let me know?  
(He then begins to put his hand on his heart)  
Time is passing so slowly now  
(everyone but Mitsukake looks like is moving in slow motion)  
Guess that's my life without you  
(Everyone in background with feeling) Guess that's my life without you...  
(He grasps at his heart strongly)  
and maybe I could change my every day  
(he waves his hand faster)   
But baby I don't want to   
(He shakes his head and opens his eyes)  
  
Director: CUT! You we're uh, gettin it Mitsukake...but uh, be a little more dramatic in the following versus. I'm gonna  
call Tamahome back in to join the rest of you.  
  
(Director hits this button with label: Tama's trailer)  
Director: Tamahome, c'mon down and be in the video again.  
  
(Tamahome soon emerges and gets on the set)  
Director: Now i don't want no shit from you, you understand? Good. Now you're not lead but you're still part of the   
group. OK let's start from where we left off.  
  
(Everyone)  
So I'll just hang around  
(Chichiri slings his body over like it's hanging and comes back up)  
and find some things to do  
(Nuriko takes out picture of Hotohori and kisses it)  
To take my mind off missing you  
My mind of missing you  
(Tamahome looks at Tasuki and MItsukake makes a pelvic movement)  
and I know in my heart  
(Mitsukake grasps his heart again)  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
(Tasuki closes his eyes and nods)  
Please say you do  
  
(Mitsukake with closed eyes)  
Yeeaah....  
  
(Everyone)  
I've been sitting here  
sitting here  
(Tasuki pretends to look bored)  
Can't get you off my mind  
(Chichiri rubs his face then winks)  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
(Mitukake with a lot of feeling) My best to be a man and be strong  
(Tamahome acts like punching Tasuki)  
I Drove myself insane  
(Tasuki ducks and makes crazy eyes)  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(Mitsukake reaches out his hand like touching something)  
But the truth remains  
  
You're   
(Nuriko dragging hands down his body) gone..  
You're   
(Tasuki with arms crossed and he leans on top of one) gone..  
You're  
(Chichiri with head down) no, da you're gone  
You're gone...  
you're!   
(everyone with head down)  
gone..  
you're....  
Gone  
  
(Mitsukake gets in camera)  
Ohhh...  
  
(Everyone but Mitsukake goes ooohhh and ahh and stuff)  
Oh what'll I do  
(He shakes his hand then pulls it into a fist)  
If I can't be with you  
(Shakes head)  
Tell me where will I turn to  
(He spins)  
Baby where will I be  
(He falls and he curls his back up)  
We are apart  
Am I still in your heart?   
(He grasps his heart once again)  
Baby why don't you see?  
(He shakes his hands angrily)  
That I need you here with me  
(He points and pats his chest)  
  
(Mitsuakake with tears down his cheeks while he is still on the ground with FEELING)  
Oohhh...  
  
I've been sitting here  
(Everyone looks serious again)  
Sitting here!  
(Mitsukake gets off his knees and looks down)  
Can't get you off of my mind  
(Chichiri rolls on the floor looking angry and sad)  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
(Nuriko flexes 'muscles')  
I've drove myself insane  
(Tasuki does the crazy thing by circling his ears with his index finger)  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(Tamahome runs his hand down his face)  
But the truth remains  
  
Been sitting here  
Sitting here!  
(Mitsukake joins the rest of them)  
Can't get you off my mind  
(Tasuki shakes his head and finger)  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
My best to be a man! (Mitsukake looks up suddenly)  
(Nuriko puts hand on his chest and shakes head)  
I drove myself insane  
(Chichiri makes fist and shakes head)  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(Tamahome looks down)  
(Mitsukake goes ohh with his head up)  
But the truth remains  
  
(Everyone)  
  
You're  
(Tasuki looks up and serious) gone..  
You're   
(Chichiri looks up and serious) gone..  
You're   
(Tamahome looks up and winks) gone  
You're gone  
(Nuriko looks up and hold Hotohori's picture close)baby boy you're...  
Gone  
You're  
(everyone) gone..  
  
(Everyone gets up and walks closer toward the camera)  
But the truth remains  
(They all swish their head and look down at the same time)  
You're....   
  
(Music cuts off)  
(Director stands and claps)  
  
Director: Brilliant!!!!! CUT! PRINT! Excellent job everyone.  
  
(Everyone smiles except Mitsukake what could be the matter with our silent friend...)  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!! ^^ 


End file.
